1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an adjustable foot pedestal, and more specifically, to a portable adjustable foot pedestal for use in fishing boat with a foot pedal trolling motor control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boats utilized for fishing commonly include two sets of motors. A gasoline-operated motor (i.e., combustion motor) is typically mounted on the stern (rear) of the boat that is used to transport the passengers between a docking location and a fishing location. The second motor is an electric motor that is used for trolling the boat through the water. Typically, the electric motors are mounted on the bow (front) of the boat so as to slowly and calmly pull the boat through the water. Fishing lines are commonly cast in the water while the boat is trolling which requires a person fishing to not only concentrate on fishing but to operating and control the speed and steering of the boat. Some electric driven motors provide a handle coupled to the electric motor so that the person operating the boat may manually steer the boat between various fishing locations. However, this hinders the operator's ability to use both hands for fishing while maneuvering the boat.
Another type of control mechanism for controlling the steering and speed of the boat utilizes a foot pedal controller. The foot pedal controller allows the operator of the boat to utilize both hands for fishing while steering and controlling the speed of the boat by the operation of foot controls. The foot controller may be a fixed or portable device that is connected to the electric motor by cables or electric cords. The foot pedal controller includes one or more piviotable foot pedals that are operated by the toe portion and the heel portion of the operator's foot. The foot pedal controller is typically disposed flat on the bottom surface of the boat or has been mounted on a fixed angled pedestal stand.
An adjustable fishing seat is commonly used to increase or decrease the height of the seat so as to assist the operator in reaching the controller. Operating a foot pedal controller on a flat surface or at a fixed incline, however, is undesirable to the operator since the awkward position may cause undue strain or discomfort to the operator. Furthermore, operators with leg handicaps may find difficulty in reaching or operating the controller on flat surfaces or on fixed inclines.
Systems are known to provide a seating platform which includes a mounted chair and a mounted foot stand which cooperate to adjust to a individual's overall height. Although these systems are adjustable in height, the angle of the foot stand is fixed which does not allow the operator to adjust to a desired angle of inclination. Other systems include a foot pedal controller integrated within the platform foot pedal stand. Although some systems allow for horizontal movement of the integrated foot controller pedal/stand which take into consideration the operators leg length combined with the adjustment of the chair places the operator in a more comfortable operating position. However these systems are single-piece units which are expensive and not portable between different boats. Not only are such systems fixed to a single boat, but also they are fixed within a single location of the boat.